A baby in camp
by greensky551
Summary: During a game of capture the flag the camp find something that has never been seen at camp. I know I suck at summaries but please read and review. (The story was once called A very interesting demigod but I then relized that it was a stupid tital so I changed it). Have fun.
1. Chapter 1: a demigod is found

**Hi! this is my first story so i hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO OR HoO**

* * *

It was Friday morning in the middle of June. Percy woke up in his cabin due to the screaming and shouting and cursing outside so he decided to take a look at what's going on. When he looked outside he saw Katie Gardener chasing the Stoll brothers with a club in her hand screaming "YOU TWO IDIOTS YOU MORONS YOU FILLED MY CABIN WITH RABITS, NOW ALL OUR PLANTS ARE EATIN AND INSTEAD WE GET POOP ALL OVER THE PLACE, COME BACK HERE YOU IDIOTS!". Just a normal day at a non-normal camp.

Percy took of his pajamas and put on fresh jeans and a camp half-blood t-shirt. He went on to breakfast. He sat down at his table (the Poseidon table) in the pavilion eating blue waffles and drinking orange juice. Percy looked around and sighed because he was kind of sad no not sad the right word is JEALOUS. Everyone around him is sitting and chatting with their siblings, except Percy. He kind of feels lonely when he's eating his meals and at night at his cabin and doing activities. He can't blame anyone he won't even if he could because it wasn't any ones fault. His cabin has always been the only cabin with one camper (except the Hades cabin but Nico rarely shows up and Tyson Percy's half-brother but he also rarely shows up) but Percy never complained because he always had friends accompanying him especially Annabeth whenever she's with him Percy can only feel happy never sad or angry or worried and that's one of the many things he loves about her.

After everyone finished their breakfast Chiron banged his hoof on the floor to get everyones attention and so he did.

"I hope that everyone had a nice breakfast" Chiron started to say "I also hope that our new campers have settled in, 19 campers in one week and no one got killed on the way now that's a new record. I would also hope that the hunters are settling in hopefully not shooting any male that would come near them. I would also like to announce that we are having some roman guests, Jason grace, Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang" some cheers came from most campers,

"oh what a joy more brats to take care of" Mr.D said loudly,

Chiron just continued, ignoring Mr.D "I know you are all excited but I have one more announcement we are having capture the flag tonight and as a change were making the whole camp a battle field that's all" Chiron sat back down leaving some excited some confused and some that cant wait to go to the bathroom demigods.

After breakfast everyone headed for their activities. Percy and Annabeth both had free time so they decided to spend it together at the beach. They sat in silence and staring at the ocean. A few minutes later Annabeth broke the silence "you're awfully silent today. What's wrong?"

Percy looked at her a few seconds then responded "I'm not sure, it's probably nothing"

"I think I've known you long enough to know if something is wrong" Annabeth replied,

"Its just that I always feel alone in my cabin" Percy answered,

"You're not alone you have Tyson"

"Yeah but Tyson rarely visits, the last time I saw him in person was at the celebration after the giant war"

Annabeth's watch started beeping she took a look at the time "I have archery now I'll catch up with you later Percy ok?"

They stood and Percy sighed "alright"

Annabeth kissed him on the cheek "besides you're not alone" then she ran off to archery class.

The day has passed fast and now everyone was getting ready for capture the flag. Everybody seemed extra excited today maybe because the whole camp has never been made into a battlefield in capture the flag. But Percy felt something strange something he never felt before but he decided it was nothing.

Chiron stood at the front in the pavilion in horse form and started talking and explaining the rules "there will be two teams red and blue (like they didn't now that) and I've already chosen the teams" there were some chattering and complains because the cabins have already put chosen sides.

Chiron announced the teams. On the blue team they have Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter, Iris, Nemesis and Hecate. On the red team they have Ares, Apollo, Artemis (the hunters), Hephaestus, Hermes, Dionysus, Hypnos, Nike, Hebe and Tyche. The red team was one cabin more than the blue, but Percy didn't think it was unfair because the red team had the Hypnos cabin and they're almost always asleep, and the blue team got all the big three cabins so the teams were kind of even. Chiron also stated that the Romans (yes, they arrived) will be put into the cabins of their parents' greek aspects (so Jason will be put in Zeus, Hazel in Hades and Frank will be put in Ares).

Its been five minutes since the game started Chiron said that the flag can have up to six guards so Percy decided to be one of the guards along with Annabeth (who said it was part of her plan but Percy feels that she was only here because of him but of course she denied it), Piper, Jason (who was there for Piper), Hazel (because she can't run with a cavalry sword) and Nico (who was here because his sister dragged him so he doesn't shadow travel and run away like last time).

They were standing near the campfire protecting the flag. They were standing in an awkward silence until Percy broke the silence "this is boring, we've been standing here doing nothing for an hour"

Annabeth just rolled her eyes and said "Percy stop whining its been five minutes only"

"It feels like an hour" Percy replied,

"Well I kind of agree with Percy" Jason jumped in,

"They're telling the truth" Nico agreed,

The girls just rolled their eyes in unison and said "boys".

They went through another five minutes of silence; Percy broke the silence again "we've been standing here for two hours-"

"Percy! Its...been…ten…minutes" said Annabeth through clenched teeth,

"Ok, you really have temper issues",

"I-" Annabeth stopped and turned around looking at the surroundings,

"What's wrong?" asked Percy,

"I heard something",

Piper widened her eyes "I hear it too".

Soon everybody heard it, it seemed far, "its coming from the top of half-blood hill, I'll check it" Percy said and started to move,

"Percy don't go alone you might get hurt, I'll go with you" said Annabeth,

"Annabeth its going to be fine" Percy assured her,

Annabeth nodded "just don't hurt yourself, seaweed brain",

"Alright, wise girl".

When Percy got to the top of the hill he saw what was making that noise and he couldn't believe what he was seeing , it was…it was…

Percy shouted to his friends "guys come here you wont believe what I found!"

Soon his friends came and were stunned by what they saw, Piper started to say "is it just me or is that really a-",

She was interrupted by the shouting at the campfire, it sounded like Leo "YES! I GOT THE FLAG!",

Then they heard Travis Stoll say "dude that was easy",

Then his brother, Connor, said " dude that was so easy",

Then franks' "that was **too **easy".

When they saw Percy and his friend at the top they went to them confused, when they saw what the others were seeing their expressions turned just like the rest.

Sitting there on top of half-blood hill was an abandoned baby.

* * *

**This is the first chapter only i'll add more later, i hope you liked it. Please please please review**


	2. Chapter 2: the baby gets claimed

**Hi! this is chapter 2 of my story i hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not repeat DO NOT  own PJO and HoO**

* * *

All ten of them just stood there and looked at the baby stunned thinking, **who would leave an innocent baby like that as if throwing it away**. They were standing there silent until Annabeth brought them back to reality "Chiron needs to see this…it",

"So were just going to bring Chiron here?" asked Leo,

"No you dimwit, were gonna take the baby to Chiron, obviously it doesn't have a parent to take care of it" replied Annabeth,

"Oh" Leo looked down embarrassed for asking a dumb question.

Percy took a few steps forward crossing the camp borders and held the basket where the baby is crying. He then came back next to his friends, eyes wide "it's a demigod",

"How do you know this?" asked Leo again,

Annabeth rolled her eyes "he knows that because it crossed the borders, how dense can you get?",

"Oh" Leo repeated,

"Is there a reason that you are asking stupid questions today?" asked Piper teasingly,

"Ha-ha, it's so funny but I forgot to laugh" Leo said sarcastically,

"Come on, we need to get this baby to Chiron he'll no what to do" Percy said while holding the baby in its basket.

It wasn't hard finding Chiron, they just figured he was with the crowd in the forest. All the campers were in one place, Percy was kind of nervous because this never happened before.

When Percy and his friends joined the crowed Percy still couldn't see what was going on, a camper saw him and shouted "THERE HE IS!" and everyone stared at him.

Now Percy was really nervous he looked at Chiron for an explanation.

Chiron just gestured at the forest around them and asked "Percy did you do this?"

At first Percy didn't understand what he meant, then he stared at the forest shocked, the hall forest was flooded as if the river just decided to come out of its bank and flood the forest, Percy answered Chirons' question "no it wasn't me, sir",

Chiron looked at Percys' face trying to read his expression and said "I believe you".

There was some chattering and suggestions on what might have caused the flood but everyone agreed that it wasn't Percys' fault. Of coarse Clarisse had to find something about Percy that she could make fun of "hey Percy, what's with the basket, decided to pick up some strawberries on the way?"

Percy remembered why he and his friends came here; they ran towards Chiron, shouting "Chiron! You won't believe what we found!"

They showed him what's in the basket, and Chiron looked as stunned as they were when they found it. Campers started gathering around to see what's in the basket. One of the Aphrodite girls said "oh my gods, it's so adorable",

Other Aphrodite girls just looked at it and said "awwwww",

Another kid from Hermes said "since when did the camp accept babies",

Chiron looked at Percy and said "where did you find it",

"We found it on half-blood hill outside the border" answered Percy,

"The baby is also a demigod" Leo jumped in "because it crossed the borders with no difficulties",

Chiron then announced an urgent meeting for the head counselors.

Soon all the head counselors were sitting around the ping-pong table in the rec room. Mr.D and Chiron didn't show up yet. As for the rest, Thalia, Jason and Piper seemed to be in a deep conversation, Katie Gardner was sending death glares to Travis and Connor Stoll, Clarisse and Will Solace were arguing on which is better melee or range, Leo, Nico, Frank and Hazel were arguing on which is more exciting capture the flag or war games, Pollux and butch were just talking, Clovis was snoring, Lou Ellen was trying to see if magic can wake Clovis up (so far it didn't work), Percy and Annabeth were sitting next to each other trying to figure out what caused that flood and Rachel just sat there trying not to laugh.

Then Chiron entered the room with the baby basket in his hand. Chiron sat on his wheel chair so he looked like a normal human. Chiron placed the baby in the middle of the ping-pong table "as all of you can see we have just received a new demigod" gesturing at the baby,

Clarisse looked at the baby and said "why are we here? We didn't find the little punk Percy did",

Chiron just sighed, like he was tired of Clarisse always trying to find a reason to run away from meetings, "indeed but we still need to find a place to put it and its parent and what it needs, because as you see I've never taken care of a baby"

Just then the baby started to cry, "now what are we gonna do?" asked Thalia,

"I've got it" said Travis as he went to the back and fiddled through stuff looking for something. He got back with a duct tape in his hand. We realized what he was trying to do, then Katie shouted "Travis!" which didn't help the baby calm down,

Travis looked at her and replied "what?",

"YOU…ARE…NOT…COVERING THE BABYS' MOUTH WITH DUCT TAPE!" she quickly snatched the baby before the duo do anything stupid.

Katie tried to make the baby stop crying but no use. When Katie gave up on the baby she just gave it to Percy (because he was sitting next to her), as soon as Percy held the baby it stopped crying. Everyone looked around confused…except Chiron.

Annabeth shook her head confused "Percy how did you do it?"

Percy was just as confused as everyone "I don't know".

After an awkward silence Piper asked "so is it a boy or a girl?". When Piper asked everybody looked at the baby trying to decide.

"I'm not sure, babies look the same when they are young" said Annabeth,

"Well, there's always a way to find out" stated Connor. Everyone understood what he meant, "Connor! We are not going to find out that way!" said Annabeth.

"One of you is going to have to find out, because I do smell a dirty dipper". Pretty soon Percy realized that there really is a bad smell coming from the baby " ugh, that really does smell bad, here take the baby" said Percy trying to hand the baby to Annabeth,

"Wait, why are you handing me the baby?" asked Annabeth obviously not wanting to change the babys' dirty dipper,

"Because I can't change or take care of a baby" Percy answered calmly like it what he said was clear,

"And what makes you think that I can take care of it?"

"Because you're the smartest camper at camp half-blood" everybody started to nod like what Percy said was the most logical thing in the world (Annabeth hates it when Percy is right, it always ends up making her do something stupid or embarrassing),

"Fine" and with that she took the baby and went to the bathroom.

A few minutes later she got back holding the baby "congratulations, it's a girl" Annabeth announced in a sarcastic voice as if imitating a doctor,

Percy couldn't help but smile "see Annabeth, that wasn't so hard". She threw the dipper at Percy "ow, what was that for?"

Annabeth glared at him "for making me do all the embarrassing and disgusting stuff",

"Well so-rry, I thought girls liked taking care of kids" when Percy said that Annabeth just punch him in the chest "ow Annabeth, you really do have anger issues",

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have 'anger issues' if you weren't so annoying"

"Guys" Rachel interrupted "you might want to solve your 'problems' later, the baby still needs a place to stay",

Annabeth took a seat and said "well that's easy, she's just gonna stay in the big house"

Chiron just shook his head "I'm afraid not my dear"

"Why not?" asked Annabeth,

"Two reasons, one Mr.D sleeps in the big house and I'm afraid that if she cries she'll wake him up, and you know how he gets if someone wakes him up from his sleep" everyone nodded because they knew how angry Mr.D can get if someone wakes him up, they almost lost a camper once (long story),

Annabeth seemed to understand the first reason but she wanted more convincing "and the second reason?"

"A camper has to stay in their parents' cabin, that's the rule",

"Come on Chiron, the baby isn't even a camper"

"But since she is a demigod and she's in camp half-blood, that makes her a camper",

"But we don't know her parent",

"Then she's undetermined".

That's when Katie jumped in "you can't put her in the Hermes cabin with…with…with _**them**_" pointing at the Stolls.

Then they jumped in "hey what's wrong with us?" Travis asked annoyed,

"Yeah we've been the only ones that have kept the Hermes cabin in one peace all these years, so nothing's wrong with us" said Connor sticking his tongue out at Katie,

"You wanted to cover the babys' mouth with duct tape!" Katie reminded them,

"Katie does have a point," started Annabeth "if we leave the-"

"CHIRON!" shouted lacy from the Aphrodite cabin "you must come outside, all the cabins are fighting"

"Fighting? Why?" asked Percy,

"They're trying to find out which cabin won capture the flag" lacy answered Percy's question,

"_**ALL**_ the cabins?" Annabeth asked,

"Well, all of them except for the Hermes cabin, besides they were the ones that turned each cabin against the other". Everyone stared at the Stolls,

"Hey! We didn't do anything we were here the whole time",

Annabeth rolled her eyes "lets go, we need to put some senses into the cabins".

Everyone started getting up, then Annabeth said "except you two" pointing at Travis and Connor,

"Why not?" whined Travis,

"Because your cabin has done enough, and if you two came you'll make everything worse, besides someone needs to watch over the baby" and with that everyone left except for the Stolls.

"I hate it when Annabeth has a reason for everything" complained Travis,

"Tell me about it" agreed Connor.

Then something caught their eyes, something right above the baby.

"Brother" Connor started,

"Yes?"

"Can I borrow the camera?"

"Sure". Travis handed Connor the camera and Connor quickly took a picture,

"They're gonna be so surprised" Travis said,

"They will brother, they will".

After what seemed like forever, every one finally came back.

"Ugh, the Ares cabin and the hunters are so stubborn" complained Annabeth,

"Hey!" protested Thalia,

"I'm just telling the truth",

"But-"

"Guys!" Piper interrupted "we still have one more problem, what are we gonna name the baby?"

The Stolls looked at each others and grinned "oh! We have an idea" Travis said with a mischievous look on his face just like his brother,

"Yeah, how about we call her percia huh?" Connor suggested sarcastically,

Percy started narrowing his eyes at them "what are you to up to?"

"Oh nothing, Percy would you mind taking a look at this" Connor said while handing Percy the digital camera,

"Since when did you two have a camera?" Katie asked suspiciously,

"There are a lot of things you don't know about us, Gardner" stated Travis.

Percy took the camera and turned it on. When he saw the picture on the screen his eyes got wide, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Annabeth saw the look on Percys face and decided too look at the picture. "Oh. My. Gods".

"What's wrong?" asked Will.

The Stolls looked at each other and grinned (it didn't seem possible that their grins could stretch even more but it did). Travis stood up and held the baby "congratulations Percy you have a new baby half-sister"

* * *

Here i hope you enjoyed it i really do. please review please please pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaass ssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeee


End file.
